Fate:Continuum Shift
by King of Beasts
Summary: From which Rachel Alucard plucks the fabled King Arthur from the moment of her death to the year 2200. How will she change the Wheel of Fate? Set at the end of the Fate Route and the start of Continuum Shift.
1. Chapter 1: At Camlann's End

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or Blazblue. That honor goes to Type-Moon and Arc-Systems respectively._

**KingofBeasts Productions Presents:**

_**Fate/Continuum Shift: A Fate/Stay NightxBlazblue Crossover**_

**Chapter 1: At Camlann's End**

**Here lay Arturia Pendragon, King of Knights and Lord of Camelot.**

There was nary a sound within the forest clearing. Neither the chirping of birds nor the running of water persisted to disturb the king's final slumber. The noon sun shone brightly upon her form as it lay there, earning the rest she had deserved after the hell that was the Battle of Camlann.

And peaceful it was; the warrior maiden slumbered contently as the sun's rays reflected on her untied hair, making it glimmer like liquid gold. Her fair features remained untarnished by the ravages of war. However, the thing that would strike an onlooker the most with how peaceful she looked; she slept as if death was no burden to her.

This peace, of course, can be owed to the end of the 5th Grail War, as well as the love she found in one Shirou Emiya.

Bedivere had long left the body, truly believing that the king had passed on. As such, the king would sleep undisturbed, the meadow an immaculate shrine where she can dream of the boy she fell in love with for all time.

At least, until one curious vampire appeared out of thin air.

"So this is the fabled King Arthur? To be honest, I still find the truth of her gender a shocking revelation." The vampire, a female, spoke in the tone of voice that belonged to a high-born noble. She was clad in a black dress that many would describe as gothic lolita. Her long blonde hair was tied into twintails by two black ribbons. Her eyes, as red as the richest rubies, gazed at the sleeping girl as if studying her. She was holding an umbrella in her right hand, no doubt to shield herself from the irritating sunlight.

"Wait, King Arthur's a girl?!" perched on her shoulder was a most curious little red imp with pointy ears and stubby little wings "I always thought she was a guy!"

"Hush, Gii!" The 'umbrella' spoke in a condescending, effeminate voice "'Tis no time for such minor details! Though, I will admit, she would look simply ravishing as man..."

"Hush, both of you!" the irritated vampire flicked each of them on the heads, causing them to yelp in pain "Now is not the time to be worked up over such trivial details!"

"Sorry, Madam Rachel..."

"Good, now be quiet." Rachel sighed as she moved closer to the body, her steps as light as the air itself. Once she was within the Arturia's personal space, she knelt on one knee, placed a hand on her chest, and closed her eyes. At first, she felt the cold steel of her breastplate press against her warm hand. Then, she felt it; the faint pulsing of her heartbeat, faint but steady. She also felt a dull, warm glow from within her. She knew then that it was there.

Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia. The sheath that was thought to be long lost.

"So she still lives. It appears my theory was correct." The vampire thought with a faint smirk on her lips "It seemed that when she faded in the 5th War, it was on her person, hence the reason why it went with her."

"Lady Rachel."

She slowly got to her feet after hearing the elderly, wizened voice addressing her, then turned to see her noble butler, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, walking towards her with an item wrapped in swaddling cloth. Judging from the length and width, it was probably a weapon of some kind. The butler's olive-green suit was noticeably damp, as his mistress observed.

"Something smells like wet dog."

The butler paid no heed to Gii's thoughtless comment. He didn't need to anyway, as the vampire quickly flicked him on the head once more.

"Valkenhayn." Rachel nodded in greeting once that was taken care of "I take it that acquiring the sword was no problem?"

"Far from it, milady." The old wolf chuckled as he patted the package, which was still d\amp from being recovered from the bottom of a body of water "Lady Vivian was quite supportive of our plan and handed it to me without question. It was as if she was anticipating your coming."

"I see, then." Rachel nodded sagely "It is good that the Lady of the Lake supports our little gambit. Now, hand me the sword. I shall hold it while you tend to our sleeping King."

"But of course, milady." Valkenhayn nodded as he handed Rachel the wrapped sword while he gently scooped up Arturia in a bridal carry "Shall we be on our way then, milady?"

"Yes, I believe we should." Rachel nodded. With one gesture of her hand, she opened black portal, a gateway that would allow them to travel back to their time.

"Um...can someone remind me why we need Queen Arthur again?" Gii squeaked as he fluttered around his master, flinching as if expecting another violent punishment.

To his surprise, it never came. Instead, she turned to the imp with her usual stoic expression "Tell me, Gii; how do you defeat an opponent who has seen a myriad of possibilities?"

Without even pausing to acknowledge the stammering imp, she turned to her butler who happened to be giving the matter some thought.

"How then, milady?"

"Quite simple." Rachel gave him and her two familiars a small smirk as they all entered the portal before it quickly closed behind them, leaving no trace of their presence at all.

"Create a new one."

* * *

**"Shirou! RUN!"**

Arturia, known in the Grail Wars as the Servant Saber, awoke with a start, beads of sweat rolling down her brow, her lush green orbs widened.

"It...it was a dream..." the girl sighed in relief, placing a hand on her chest as if to calm herself. She then proceeded to take stock of her surroundings; she found herself lying in a comfortable king-sized bed situated in what could be described as a room found in a western-style mansion; the windows were draped with pearl white curtains while the floors were covered in a carpet as red as a berry. The walls were wooden brown while a small lamp hung from the ceiling to illuminate the room. To the far side of the room was a tall wardrobe made of oak. All in all, the place had an old-fashion ambiance to it.

She also noticed her current attire, which were simple, yet elegant yellow pajamas that she found quite comfortable.

"Where is this?" Saber asked aloud, pretty sure that this wasn't Heaven nor Hell. Somewhere in between, perhaps?

Her line of thought was instantly broken when she heard the sound of the door slowly opening. Out of it stepped an elderly butler clad in a dark green suit adorned with gold trimming and his silver mane is tied in a pony tail that is bound by a single pink ribbon.

"So you have awoken." The man let out a light chuckled as he nodded his greeting "It is good to see that you are alive and well, Lady Pendragon."

"I...I'm alive?" Saber blinked in surprise as the hand on her chest felt for a heartbeat. Soon enough, she felt that tell-tale sign that she was in the land of the living.

_"But how? And how does he know who I am?"_

Sensing the many questions within their time displaced guest, Valkenhayn smiled warmly as he made another light bow "Why, where are my manners? I have yet to acquaint myself. My name is Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, humble servant to Lady Rachel Alucard. In case you are wondering where this is, we are in my lady's castle."

Despite her strange circumstances, Saber could not help but smile at the old man's cordiality. "Well met, Sir Hellsing." She nodded as she managed to sit upright with her legs touching the floor "My name is Arturia Pendragon. King of Britain."

"'Tis an honor to meet the legendary hero in the flesh, Lady Pendragon." the old man chuckled as he stood upright once more "But we will have more time to speak later. For now, my lady bids you to join her in the gardens for tea and crepes. She wishes to discuss your current...circumstances."

"Circumstances?"

"I assure you, all will be made clear in the end." Valkenhayn nodded, noting the girl's adorable confusion as he indicated to the wardrobe "Your dress is currently in the wash, I am afraid. I hope the clothes within will fit one of your noble stature."

Saber got up and made her way to the wardrobe in a slow pace, her legs a little wobbly due to being inactive for a while. Valkenhayn was about to move to assist her, but was stopped when she held a hand up to indicate that she was fine.\

"You have my thanks, but I assure you, I'm all right." Saber nodded as she stopped in front of the wardrobe and swung it's doors open. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw what was within; a white dress shirt with long sleeves and a blue ribbon around the neckline, a blue skirt that reached to the knees, black stockings and brown heeled shoes.

To Saber, it definitely felt nostalgic. She continued to stare, the small smile on her face expressing much more than words ever could.

"I take it that this is to your liking, my lady?" Valkenhayn asked, smiling as well when he noticed the fond look she had. It was the look not of a king, but of a girl in love.

"Yes it is, Sir Valkenhayn."

It took some time due to the massive size of the castle, but Saber was able to find her way to the Rose Garden. Valkenhayn had guided her for most of the way, departing from her on the account that his mistress had errands for him to run.

"I will not be long." The wolf promised as he went the other way, causing the blonde King of Knights to shrug as she opened the door at the end of a winding corridor that led to where his mistress was.

The moment she opened the door, the first thing she noticed was the sheer amount of roses littering the garden. The lush shade of red each flower bore made it as if she was surrounded by a sea of blood, something she later noted was 'befitting her host's mystique'. The fact that the sky seemed to blanketed by night certainly helped

Speaking of the host, she sat in the midst of the field in a small table for two drinking t\ea. As the blonde knight made her approach, she noted that the other blonde carried herself with an extreme measure of grace as she daintily sipped her teacup.

"So you've come." She spoke in a voice that would remind Saber of the nobles that graced Camelot's court "I am Rachel Alucard, head of the House of Alucard. I must say, it is quite an honor to meet you, Arturia Pendragon. Or, should I say, King Arthur?"

"The pleasure is mine, Lady Alucard. Though please, call me Saber." Saber responded in kind, keeping her cool as she took her seat "Though I must ask, how did you surmise my identity? The secret of my gender has been a closely guarded one."

"We will get to that in a while." Rachel smiled as she took another sip "For now, perhaps you would like some tea, Saber?"

"I would, thank you."

As if summoned by Saber's words, Valkenhayn came in with a fresh pot of tea in hand. Without needing any prompting, he poured a cup for Saber and refilled Rachel's as well.

"You have our thanks, Valkenhayn."

"'Tis always a pleasure, milady." he chuckled before standing to the side and leaving the two to discuss matters.

"I'm sure you have many more questions in mind, Saber." Rachel said as she took a sip of tea, savoring the smooth taste "Now would be the proper time to ask them, and I assure you, I will answer them to the best of my ability."

"Very well..." Saber took a deep breath to collect her thoughts, then fired away "First, I would wish to know how I survived in the first place. I was, for all intents and purposes, dead."

"A good question, and the answer..." Rachel trailed off as she pointed at the other girl's chest for emphasis "Lies within."

"Lies within? What do you-?" Saber cut herself off, the realization dawning upon her. She closed her eyes briefly and, sure enough, she felt that familiar warm glow within her, immediately drawing the correct conclusion.

"Avalon."

"Indeed. How astute of you, Saber." The vampire nodded with a smile "It seems that the long lost sheathe was brought back when you faded away at the 5th War's end."

"It would seem I owe you my life then, Shirou." The knight smiled as she brushed a small tear away from her eye with a dainty finger before making her second query. "I also would like to know how I got here in the first place."

"Fair enough." Rachel nodded "First off, I am what one could call an Observer."

"An Observer?"

"An overseer, if you wish to be technical." The vampiress began her lengthy explanation "One who can perceive multiple possibilities that can occur in this world but cannot intervene directly, much like watching a play. Whilst this bears similarities to what magi two centuries back would call 'The Second Magic', it is quite different."

"Two centuries ago?"

"Yes. The year is 2200, two hundred years since the 5th Grail War."

Rachel then noticed the look of utter shock Saber had on her face. She understood why, though; the fact that everyone she had ever loved from that time, those in the Grail War she called 'comrade' were gone.

"Everyone..." Saber mumbled as she put her head on her hands in despair "I..."

"Everything is meant to come to an end, Saber." Rachel chided her sternly, but not unkindly "You of all people should know that, King of Britain. Did the boy called Emiya not teach you to move forward with no regrets?"

How could she forget? If the 5th War had taught her anything, it was to never regret the path she had chosen. To do so would be to spit on the memory of everyone she had ever care for, especially Shirou Emiya.

"Of...Of course." The blonde knight took a deep breath, then exhaled as if to expel any seconds thoughts out of her body. "You have my thanks, Lady Alucard, for reminding me of such an important lesson."

As she said that last part, her lips curled into that small, sincere smile that charmed Shirou.

"Your decorum is quite a refreshing sight, Saber." Rachel nodded as she returned the smile with her own "I only wish your soon to be comrades-in-arms have the same amount of class as you do."

The vampire sighed as she put the emptied cup down on the table, ready to delve deeper into serious matters. "You wish to know of the world you have been thrust into, correct?"

The nod Saber gave was all the indication she needed to continue onward.

"Very well, you shall hear the whole tale." Rachel lifted her cup, a gesture Valkenhayn took as a signal to quickly fill her cup "In these matters, I find that it is easiest to start from the beginning."

* * *

A few hours later...

"If I may summarize what you have told me, a great evil known as the Black Beast emerged a hundred years ago, causing wanton destruction and shrouding the world in a substance known as 'seithr', correct?"

"Yes, and it had taken the efforts of six brave heroes to vanquish the Beast after a year of inactivity with."

"And that in the wake of this, an organization known as the Novus Orbis Librarium has taken the reigns. It is, on paper, lead by the Imperator, but is in truth controlled from the shadows by two men, one of which is traitor to those Six Heroes?"

"Correct on both counts."

"And you wish to seek my aid on this war you wage, now that the endless time-loop has been undone?"

At that, Rachel's lips curled into a rather knowing smirk "It does look that way, does it?"

"It does." Saber stated flatly "And if I must ask: Why me of all people? Surely there are other Heroic Spirits you can choose from."

"Because, my dear Saber, you are the only one who no currently no longer has ties to the Throne." Rachel began to explain once more "If I were to try acquire the services of, say, Cu Chulainn or even or your dear friend Lancelot," If the youthful vampire noticed Saber's discomfort at the mention of her greatest knight, she did not show it "That would mean that I would have to traverse into the Root itself, a journey I cannot risk due to what it implies. More importantly, the opponent we face called Yuuki Terumi has foreseen all the possible timelines and has a countermeasure for each one."

"And my presence creates a possibility even he did not account for?"

"Correct."

Saber nodded at this, as did Valkenhayn, but chose to let Rachel continue to speak.

"I do gaze into the past beyond my period from time to time, and found that your Grail Wars a most interesting diversion. Also, it would seem that fate deemed that your role does not end with the 5th Grail War." Rachel let her lips curl into a small, knowing smile.

"What do you mean by that, Lady Alucard?"

"That," the twin-tailed vampire stated "Is a tale for another day. All I can say for now is that you will enjoy what it entails."

"...Very well then." Saber spoke after a period of silence, her stoic expression stating that she decided to let the matter rest.

"At any rate, I ask this of you once again," Rachel finally put down her cup, the gleam in her blood-red orbs more apparent as she stood up and walked towards Saber, stopping when she was next to the slightly taller girl "Will you fight for our cause? If you will not, then I will understand and return you to the past, back to your friends and that boy you care for so much."

"Y-You will?"

"That much, I promise you, King of Knights."

Saber remained silent for a few seconds at first and closed her eyes, weighing her options before making her decision. On one hand, she wanted to go back. She wanted to be with Shirou again, to be held in his arms the way he had that night. But...

If she turned her back on people in need now, how will she face him? She knew that if he were in the same position now, he would give up his own happiness if he can help someone. That's just how he is. A trait that, among with many others, caused her to fall for him in the first place.

_"I'm sorry, Shirou. Just wait for me a little longer."_

"I have made a decision." Saber opened her eyes once more, those green orbs brimming with the steely determination that had made her such a fierce force during the Holy Grail Wars.

"Oh?" Rachel once had a knowing smirk on her face "And what might that be, Arturia Pendragon?"

"I shall fight for your cause." Saber nodded grimly "I cannot stand and let such an injustice come to pass, not while I can do something about it."

"Very well,then." Rachel answered with an affirming nod, informing her that she made the right choice "Valkenhayn."

"Yes, milady."

"See to it that our newest ally is properly armed."

* * *

Sure enough, the three found themselves in the Alucard's personal treasury, where Rachel's father Clavis kept many interesting artifacts he had collected over the years. Rachel herself made some contributions to the said vault as well.

"Valkenhayn has had your war time vestments pressed and polished." Rachel explained as she led them through the sea of trinkets "As for your weapon..."

"Seeing as Excalibur is with the Lady Vivian, I suppose one of those weapons you call an Ars Armagus will do." Saber nodded, feeling a little sad that she lost her personal weapon, the symbol of her legacy "Preferably in the shape of a sword."

"Oh, is that what you think?"

Soon enough, they stopped in the center of the room, the object they sought on a pedestal before them. To say that Saber stood there gawking would not have defined it properly; her eyes became wide, her mouth agape as she witnessed the Sword of Promised Victory, in all it's radiant glory, practically greeting her and beckoning her to wield it once more.

"Excalibur..." She slowly walked toward the sword in a daze. She picked it up, examined it's every detail while carefully caressing the flat of the blade. A few practice swings later, she still felt that it still felt as true as ever. She turned to Rachel with a dumbfounded, yet grateful expression to see that she was smirking "But how?"

"The Lady of the Lake was more than willing to bequeath it to us." Valkenhayn took this time to explain, as he was the one who secured the blade "She seemed quite happy with our proposed plan, to say the least."

"You have my thanks then, Sir Valkenhayn." Saber nodded as she planted Excalibur's tip into the ground gently "I would rather have no other blade in my hand, except perhaps for Caliburn."

"'Tis an honor, Lady Pendragon."

"Indeed, it is a boon to have Excalibur at our side once more." Rachel replied sagely, placing a hand on her delicate chin "I do believe, however, that you must show me your prowess in battle. If you are to fight by my side as a Knight of House Alucard, then I must see with my own eyes the strength of the King of Knights."

"But of course." Saber replied with confident grin.

"And fortunately for all of us," Rachel once again had one of her smirks on her face "I have just the opponent in mind..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagutsuchi...

"Damn kids."

Ragna the Bloodedge was not having a good couple of days. First, he came into the NOL branch in this city to blow up it's Cauldron, but instead got involved with a ton of bull that was traced back to Terumi, among that said ton would be nearly getting killed by his psycho brother and facing down two monsters in the form of Hakumen and Nu. After that, he got into a fight with an NOL officer (who admittedly came to his aid) and got jumped by some kid with a Nox Nyctores. Now, he had to pay for the meal of two runts who ran off on him, leaving him to take care of the check.

"Ugh..." He grunted as he exited the restaurant in Orient Town "Can things get shittier than they already are?"

"I'd be careful with what you wish for if I were you, Ragna. Trouble seems to gravitate towards you in the worst possible way."

Ragna groaned as he turned to see Rachel Alucard stepping out of a portal, looking as smug as ever "I see that your horrible language has yet to be curbed, the way you utter obscenities left and right."

"Bite me, bunny leech!" Ragna growled as he crossed his arms while glaring at Rachel.

"Believe me, nothing about you is at all worth biting." Rachel rolled her eyes while continuing her verbal offensive "Even if I were to die of blood loss, none of my kin would have the drain in fear of our intelligence being reduced to your neanderthal-like level."

"Goddamnit, you're making a new record here, Rabbit." Ragna seethed under his breath "Any reason why you're bothering me today? Going to hit me with more riddles?"

"Straight to the point, as always." Rachel giggled, feeling satisfied with her victory "I assure you, nothing of the sort. Today, I'd like you to spar with a new ally of ours."

"New ally, huh?" Ragna raised a brow, his apprehension all but gone "Is this another one of your tests, Rabbit?"

"More or less, for you as well as her." The twin-tailed rabbit nodded with a smile as she opened another portal. Out of it stepped a blonde, ponytailed girl clad in a blue battle dress in which armor covered her chest, hands and feet. Her eyes, which were as green as emeralds, gazed at him firmly. In her hands was what seemed to be an invisible weapon. Ragna could easily tell, however, that it was condensed air covering what seemed to be a sword. The red clad SS Clas Criminal could feel that despite the girl's short stature, was not one to be underestimated.

If anything, she reminded him of Jin for some reason.

"Very well, I'll bite, Rabbit." He sighed as he drew Blood Scythe, twirling his massive slab of a sword before letting it rest in a reverse grip. With a grin, he addressed Saber "So, you have a name?"

"You can call me 'Saber', if you wish." the blonde knight returned the grin with one of her own "And soon enough, you will learn why."

**End Chapter 1**

* * *

**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, this is King of Beasts and I bid you welcome! What you see here is a fic with this premise: What if Rachel brought Fate-Route Saber into the world of Blazblue just as the Continuum Shift starts! What will this new possibility bring? Will Saber make an impact in Rachel's attempt to undermine Terumi in this new timeline? We shall soon see!**

**Saber: And this would be the fourth fic in which I am featured in.**

**Can we help it? In the words of Akiha Tohno (Carnival Phantasm), you're Type Moon's resident cash cow.**

**Saber: That is true, I suppose.**

**Well, with that out of the way, Did you like this chapter? Did you not? Either way, leave a review! It's the writer's fuel to keep him busy! With that, I shall give Saber the floor to end the chapter!**

**Saber: Very well. Next time on Fate/Continuum Shift: Of Light and Dark!**


	2. Chapter 2: Of Light and Dark

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

KingofBeasts Productions Presents:

_**Fate/Continuum Shift: A Fate/Stay NightxBlazblue Crossover**_

**Chapter 2: Of Light and Dark**

_"My, it seems that King Arthur certainly lives up to her expactations."_

This was the thought of Rachel Alucard as she watched her latest prospect, Saber a.k.a Arturia Pendragon, lock blades with Ragna the Bloodedge. Needless to say, she was not disappointed.

The blonde knight did not let up on her offense, locking Ragna into defense with swift and precise strokes from her weapon sheathed in air.

"Rrah!" The red-clad warrior growled as he executed a powerful horizontal swing the first opening presented and forced her to jump back.

"Big mistake!" Ragna growled as he rushed at Saber, his fist outsretched while glowing in black energy **"Hell's Fang!"**

As she was unfamiliar with such an unorthodox fighting style, it was no surprise that Saber was unable to dodge the fist that landed on her gut.

"Urk!" she grimaced as she staggered on her feet, but gathered her wits about her just enough for her to jump backwards and evade the second attack; a black spike of energy that emerged from her feet.

"Haah...not bad. You certainly live up to your reputation, Ragna the Bloodedge." Saber breathed heavily while clutching her gut with a grin after her landing. The armor protected her from the worst of the damage, but the attack still did significant damage that was quickly mitigated by Avalon. Not to mention that the said armor was dented.

"Heh, you're not too shabby yourself." Ragna grinned, his arms admittedly sore from blocking all of Saber's attacks "You're pretty handy with...whatever weapon is hiding under that wind wall."

"Oh, you mean this?" The blonde knight's lips curled into a small smirk as she twirled her invisible sword "What hides beneath the wind could be anyone's guess. A sword, an axe...or maybe a bow, perhaps."

"Heh, cheeky eh?" Ragna returned the smirk as he hefted Blood Scythe in front of him "Let's see you back it up!"

He rushed at his opponent, holding his slab of a sword up then bringing it down on her head with a one-handed swing. This time, Saber was ready for him; she leaned to the left as Blood Scythe fell, shifting her body in a way that she could feel the wind from the force rush at her back. With a graceful turn of her heel, she placed a foot on the grounded weapon, using it as an improvised ramp as she ran up and, using the momentum to empower her, swung for his neck.

"Shit!" Ragna cursed, but had no time to continue that train of thought as he quickly leaned back to duck the blade that screamed for his neck, though it wasn't without losing some strands of hair. Seeing that she had missed, Saber leaped past him and landed in a crouching position. She decided to take advantage of the opening that was created, quickly turning and dashing towards her opponent once more.

"Oh no, you don't! **Dead Spike!**" Ragna growled as he swung upward, sending a giant bestial head made of black and red energy right at his opponent.

Saber let out a gasp of surprise; Rachel had mentioned that her opponent was empowered by an artifact known as the Azure Grimoire, but there was a difference between being told about it and actual witnessing it in action.

_"Such power."_ The Ex-Servant mused, but quickly focused at the matter at hand. Letting her years of battle experience take hold, her jumped to the side to avoid the ebony maw threatening to devour her. Ragna attempted to meet her charge by thrusting Blood Scythe forward at her chest, hoping that the blunt force of thrust would seriously dent her chestplate.

Unfortunately for him, she was able to determine the reach of his weapon by then. Having discerned Blood Scythe's length and width, Saber adjusted accordingly by ducking the attack just as it was about to reach her. Seeing the opening, she thrust her own weapon at his side. Ragna attempted to jump back in an effort to avoid the thrust.

As it turns out, leaving Invisible Air gave Saber one distinct advantage; it was hard to discern the reach of an invisible sword. Ragna the Bloodedge learned this the hard way when Saber's blade dug itself into Ragna waist. Fortunately, it was only able to barely scrape his skin. However, it still drew blood.

"Damn it!" He jumped back before she could launch another attack, escaping a horizontal arc that would have aggravated his injury. His right hand touched his wound gingerly while he gripped Blood Scythe in his left. While the sword did not cut deep, the wound it left stung quite a bit.

"You got me good there." he smirked as he looked at Saber, smiling as well while holding her blade in front of her "That's a pretty handy armagus you've got there. Kinda hard to guess that thing's length with that concealment ars on it."

_"He believes that Excalibur, the Sword of Promised Victory, is a mere armagus? The simpleton!"_ Rachel shook her head at what she perceived to be Ragna's stupidity while Saber looked at him oddly _"I suppose I cannot blame the neanderthal for once; that sword predates even the Nox Nyctores by centuries. I myself would be surprised if humans of this age are aware of her legend."_

After a few moments of awkward silence...Saber let out a small, light giggle.

"Uhm..." It was Ragna's turn to give the King of Knights the odd look "Did I say something funny?"

"No, not at all." Saber reassured him "It's just that...I regret to say that you're wrong: my blade is no armagus."

"It isn't?" Ragna asked with a rather astonished face. If it wasn't an armagus, what else could it be? Certainly it wasn't a Nox Nyctores...was it?

"Nay, but that is of little consequence." With that Saber pointed her weapon at Ragna, not once losing the smile on her face "Shall we continue our bout, Ragna the Bloodedge?"

_"Great, someone's beating around the bush again."_ His face scrunched in a grimace. An understandable reaction considering that Rachel kept stuff from him for a while. _"But, what the hell? She doesn't seem that bad."_

"Alright then." Ragna hefted his blade in front of him once more, paying little mind to the small wound on his side "But don't think for a second that I'm going easy on you, Saber!"

In answer to his challenge, the new Knight of Alucard smirked as she held Excalibur in front of her once more, her entire being coiled to spring at her opponent. As she spoke these next words, the Grim Reaper could not help but notice the aura of dignity she exuded about her.

"I would not have it any other way."

* * *

_"Both of them are exceeding expectations."_

Rachel was quite pleased to see that this fight accomplished her objectives twofold. She knew that Ragna would still pursue Terumi no matter what she said, so she decided to send in her newest recruit to test his resolve, something that was not in doubt once she saw him holding his own against the King of Knights. As for the matter of Saber, she wanted to assess her fighting capabilities for herself, to see if King Arthur lived up to her legend.

As the fight had shown, there was no doubt of that either.

_"I daresay, if she had been present in the Dark War, the Six Heroes would have become Seven."_ The youthful vampire mused with a smirk. Alas, it was time to end this little exercise before both Saber and Ragna get carried away. She was just about to step in when she suddenly halted, her instinct on overdrive as she sensed a small tear in the fabric of space.

She knew what was coming, and she had to warn them.

"On your guard, you two!"

Both combatants stopped on their tracks and turned towards Rachel, whose normally stoic expression turned stern as she directed them to the spatial rift occurring within their proximity "It seems we are about to have a most unwelcome visitor."

"What the hell...?" Ragna muttered as he watched something come out of the gate that manifested.

Saber would later known that it was a most unusual sight: There stood before them a girl, long blonde hair tied in an impossibly long braid, clad in a black jumpsuit. There were pieces of armor that adorned her body, especially the blades that were rested on her arms as well as her feet.

The most notable things she noticed were the single red dot that showed in the visor as well as the floating blades at her back. Those, and she was floating a few feet from the ground.

"Spatial Transfer complete...Initiating...Initiating..." The girl mechanically turned her head to Ragna, then to Saber. Each of them were looking at the doll warily "Irregularity during transfer detected...Spatial disparity confirmed..."

"A Murakumo Unit?!"

"Indeed. it seems that this is one of the older models." Rachel mused aloud in answer to Ragna's question, while Saber just looked on in shock.

_"So...this is the weapon Lady Rachel has mentioned. The one the enemy wishes to utilize."_

"The presence of Azure Grimoire and unknown power source located." The girl spoke in monotone as the blades behind her continued to hover "Confirming command. Standing by for battle mode."

Upon hearing those words, both Saber and Ragna immediately tensed for battle.

"Ragna the Bloodedge...and Rachel too. What a nice surprise."

Saber turned to see the female voice who spoke, looking around for the source, only to find nothing.

"What matter of sorcery...?"

"An intervention ars." The twintailed blonde assured her new vassal "Nothing uncommon in this age."

"Next time, can you not jump into my head and start blabbering into it?" Ragna answered with a scowl on his face

"What the hell are you still doing in Kagutsuchi, you insufferable jackass?"

"I could not have worded it better myself, Kokonoe." Rachel giggled, causing Saber to raise a brow at her new ally.

"Just whose side are you on, Bunny Leech?!"

"Kokonoe...?" Saber murmured the name to herself, her thoughts immediately trailing to something Rachel said in the rose garden earlier...

_"Ah yes, Professor Kokonoe of Sector Seven. If only the girl was not blinded by her thirst for vengeance, her brilliant mind would really shine. Be wary around her, Saber. The moment she learns you are not of this era would cause her to venture into realms that should remain uncharted."_

"And you." The knight instantly perked up when the voice called 'Kokonoe' turned her attention to her, her instincts at the ready in the event of an ambush "Who are you and where the hell did the vampire pick you up from?"

"She," Rachel explained with a smirk "Is my newest Servant, Saber."

The blonde knight turned to give the vampire a rather strange look, but chose not to say anything on the matter.

"Servant, huh?" The voice spoke, her tone as if she had raised her brow. Fortunately, she chose not to ask about the matter "No matter..."

"So what the hell are did you send that thing here?" Ragna growled in annoyance at the voice "You're after the Azure Grimoire again?!"

"Wait, you think I sent her there to get you?" The voice let out an amused chortle much to the Grim Reaper's irritation "That's a laugh! Nah, you're grimoire's useless. To me at least."

Saber turned to Rachel and noted that she didn't say anything contradictory to Kokonoe's statement.

"Hey, aren't you gonna say anything, Rabbit?!"

"Why should I?" Rachel let out a soft sigh "As petulant a child she can be, Kokonoe does have the intellectual capacity to make a fair point, which is more than what I can say for that underdeveloped mound of flesh you call a brain."

"For once, we agree."

Saber could hear the sound of crunching in the background which was followed by chewing after, which muffled her voice "Anyway, she got pulled in by another big-ass power source."

Upon hearing this, Saber placed a hand on her chest, already wary of this voice and her herald _"Could she..."_ she mused with a distinct expression of worry in her face _"Could she mean Avalon?"_

"What the hell are you going on about now?!" Ragna responded to her words in his usual, brazen manner.

"I can't say I'm too interesting in your grimoire right now...but what the hell?" The tone of her voice changed from bored to excited, much like someone who wished to test a new car except it's with a floating girl "Let's give it a shot! See what you're made of! She can use the warm-up to work out her kinks anyway!"

_"Hmm..."_ Rachel placed a hand on her delicate chin, a faint smirk forming on her dainty lips _"This has become another opportunity."_

"Fine!" Ragna growled as he stomped the ground and twirled Blood Scythe around before holding it in front of him "I'll make you regret screwing around with me!"

"Wait a moment, Ragna the Bloodedge."

The irate Grim Reaper turned to Saber who walked to his side was gripping her sword close to her "What?!" he snapped at her "Are you going to tell me to stand down 'cause I'm wounded? Well to hell with that!"

"That was not my intention."

"It wasn't?"

"Nay." she spoke with a stoic face, her tone calmed and controlled "I can tell that you are the type that will stubbornly keep fighting even if told not to. I knew someone exactly like that."

"What are you getting at then?" He turned to Saber with a puzzled expression. It was met by a sureness he saw in the girl's eyes, which came with a small confident smirk on her delicate features.

"It is said that there are strength in numbers." The King of Knights answered as she assumed a battle stance "If we are to combine our strengths, we should be able to overcome this foe. What say you, Ragna the Bloodedge?"

Ragna took a moment to consider her words. While he certainly thought he could take the murakumo on his own, the idea of teaming up with Saber sounded appealing. Though he just met her, he could tell that she was dependable somehow. Besides, after experiencing her skill first-hand, he wouldn't mind having her on this side.

That, and her not being a pain in the ass was a huge bonus too.

"...I don't usually take tag-alongs, but for once, I'll make an exception." Ragna grinned as he brought Blood Scythe to bear, his gleaming white teeth indicating excitement "Just don't weigh me down alright?"

"Funny." The knight smirked in return, the level of intensity matching his own "I should be saying the same to you."

"So it seems Saber shall face Lambda-11 as well." Rachel spoke aloud, mostly to Kokonoe "I trust that you will allow this, Kokonoe?"

"...Aw hell, this just means more data for me." The voice answered in all their heads "Sic 'em, Lambda!"

"Affirmative."

Lambda-11 would make the first move, sending several inter-dimensional blades at her foes with a single gesture. Both of them went in different directions in response; Ragna to the right while Saber dodged to the left.

Ragna would be the first to charge, roaring loudly as he held Blood Scythe in front of him while rushing at her. He made fair use of his weapon as an improvised bulwark and shielded himself from the rapidly descending blades directed at him. However, the distance closed was not as much as he wanted it to be.

Saber, on the other hand, moved like a blue blur; by strengthening her legs with Prana Burst, she was able to move faster than she normally would and allowing her to home in on Lambda while dodging the projectiles threatening to skewer her, swatting away any that got too close with her invisible blade.

Of course, it helped that fighting Lambda was akin to fighting a certain gold Archer in a way.

With a mighty shout, Saber closed the distance with a leap, raising Excalibur over her head before bringing it down on her foe. Concluding that the sword was aimed at her head, Lambda responded by utilizing her "wings" to shield herself.

Saber grunted as her invisible sword met the wall of blades. Seeing the several rips in space that surrounded her after, the blue knight leaped back before she could get skewered by the swords that emerged.

At that same time, Ragna had used this opportunity to get close, slipping past her while Lambda focused all her efforts on attacking the swifter Saber. As a result, she did not notice him coming until it was too late.

**"Gauntlet..."** The man growled as he took a leap, his fist coated with energy drawn from his Grimoire. Once he got a few meters from her chest, he threw a nasty back fist **"Hades!"**

The initial attack found it's mark. Lambda staggered from the sheer force behind the blow, a testament to the Grim Reaper's physical strength. Seeing this as an opportunity, Ragna rode on the momentum of his leap and spun around, raising his leg before dropping it at her head with a fierce axe kick.

Fortunately for Lambda, she managed to catch him in the act and recovered just enough to stomp the ground, dashing backwards in the process. While the kick did indeed miss, the resounding crash and spiderweb crater found on the ground implied just what kind of damage she could've taken had he hit.

Saber had re-positioned herself near Ragna, not easing her stance for a second. Lambda, for her part, stopped for a moment, standing motionless as if staring into space.

"Analyzing...analyzing..." The murakumo spoke in her dull monotone voice "Damage sustained at 32 percent...readjusting tactics to match opponent's parameters..."

Without warning, she hurled several blades at the two, both Ragna and Saber responding by parrying and blocking as much as they can.

What they didn't account on was Lambda quickly closing the distance with burst of speed, catching them both off-guard as she swung her wings in a horizontal arc with hopes of striking them both. To make things worse, she utilized the small window of opportunity created by both of them being forced to step back due to being forced to block by manifesting several rips in space that surrounded the two fighters.

"Oh shit!" Ragna growled as he attempted to dash out of the way, only to experience a heavy sensation weighing down his body.

"This again..." the Grim Reaper cursed as his legs felt as if they were being held down by lead weights. The Gravity Seed has always been an annoying facet when facing any murakumo, but it was especially a perilous situation now that they were surrounded by several floating blades.

"Oh...is that all?"

Ragna had turned to Saber, who was wearing a light smirk on her face. If one had looked closely (as Rachel and Kokonoe had), they could see an aura manifest around her, as if she was gathering mana for an intended attack.

Lambda opted not give the blue knight a chance to act, and immediately brought down her blades with but a single gesture, each of them propelled with enough force to impale the two many times over.

It was then two things happened at once; One, Saber released a burst of mana which undid the gravity field, the sound of it dispelling akin to the shattering of glass. Two, now that nothing was restricting their movements, both Saber and Ragna dashed backwards to regroup a split second before the blades descended.

While they were able to avoid any grievous damage, the two did not escaped unscathed; Saber had a significant gash on her left leg, just above her greaves, as well a light scar on her right cheek. For Ragna's part, he had a deep cut on his shoulder in addition to the wound Saber inflicted earlier.

As for the reactions regarding Saber shrugging off the Gravity Seed, it varied; Ragna and Kokonoe shared the same look of shock and awe, unable to believe what they had just seen...even if they did witness a similar act a day before...

* * *

_"This can't be the Power of Order...can it?"_ Professor Kokonoe, daughter to Jubei and Nine of the Six Heroes and Chief Scientist of Sector Seven, stared agape at the screen as she sat in her dimly lit laboratory surrounded by sweets and junk food. While it was similar to what Hakumen pulled back at the basement, it was different somehow.

"Where the hell have you been hiding this one, Rachel?" the pink-haired scientist questioned aloud as she reached for a lollipop and popped the sucker into her mouth. At any rate, Lambda had more data to gather now, as the Professor concluded that she should learn more about this 'Saber' and how and why she was here.

She simply wanted to know what made her tick.

* * *

Rachel, for her part, smiled smugly at the sight as she watched the battle that was tearing up the main thoroughfare of Orient Town. Admittedly, she was quite amazed that she drew a most potent card from the deck. A rare few in this day and age had magic resistance as potent as Saber's.

_"Though admittedly, it is expected of one whose blood is that of a dragon's."_ the vampire pondered with a smile _"It should be pointed out that her magic resistance is not as potent as it was when she was a Servant."_

When she had brought back Saber, she considered awakening the dragon within to make her all but immune to magic, but after witnessing a time line where it did...

Let's just say she did not want to take that risk. Not yet anyway.

* * *

Now, we turn our attention back to Saber, who turned to Ragna and raised her brow at the strange way he was looking at her.

"...Is something the matter?" the blonde knight cocked her head to the left in a bit of adorable confusion.

"The matter is that you just shrugged a gravity field as if it was nothing!" The Grim Reaper hissed at her "Not many people can do that, you know!"

"...Is that a problem?"

At that moment, Ragna would've have facepalmed, but was brutally reminded that they were in the middle of a fight when Lambda launched a wave of spikes that emerged from the ground. Thinking quickly, both of them jumped to the opposing sides of the wave to avoid getting skewered.

"Damn, this is becoming annoying!"

"I agree." Saber nodded as she re-assumed her battle stance, the clinking of her armor resounding as she did. At that moment, Lambda determined that there was a good amount of distance. With one gesture of her hand, a portal about her height appeared in front of her, glowing ominously as it did.

"...Things have gone straight to hell."

"Do not fear. I have a plan." Ragna turned to see Saber assume a different stance; this time, she held her sword to her head in such a way that the tip was pointed at it's opponent. Her knees were bent to indicate that it was indeed a thrusting stance.

"I have one question for you, Ragna the Bloodedge," The blue knight asked with a confident smirk **"Can you run with the wind?"**

As if prompted by that question, the wind surrounding her blade suddenly erupted, a furious maelstom building up within.

"I have no idea what you're saying." Ragna let out an exasperated sigh, but braced himself for what's to come next nonetheless with a grin "But what the hell? What do I have to lose?"

"Fair enough."

With mutual nods did the two turn to face Lambda, who was already primed to execute her attack. Neither of them knew whether their gambit would work, but were nevertheless determined to try.

"Legacy Edge."

With one swift gesture, numerous swords emerged from Lambda's portal, the velocity they were flying with at the level of a high caliber rifle. Within seconds they would be upon Ragna and Saber with every intention of impaling the pair. At that point, Rachel was hoping they had a plan.

_Release the Wind King._

The knight clad in blue took a step forward, planting her foot firmly into the ground. Once her foundation was established, she thrust her sword forward with a mighty shout.

"Strike Air!"

The maelstrom was unleashed, the furious gale that had been building up burst forth and crashed against the blades. The backlash caused most of the sharp projectiles to be pushed aside like reeds in the wind, effectively opening a path between the two.

For a brief second, one would be able to see the splendor of the weapon hidden within, the glimmer of a holy sword that had vanquished evil time and again.

It's radiance left Ragna dumbfounded for a few seconds, but he did not have the time to ponder on this; he had to make use of the opportunity Saber had granted him. With a mighty roar, he ran straight at Lambda, the wind at his back accelerating him forward.

"Eat this! **Carnage...**" Shifting Blood Scythe to a reverse grip, Ragna brought it down on Lambda, who was left vulnerable due to the little time to mount a sufficient defense. The resulting swing found it's mark and staggered her, setting her up for what came next **"Scissors!"**

He brutally swung his massive weapon in an upward-diagonal fashion, releasing energy from the Grimoire that manifested in a pair of interlocking red scissor blades that sent Lambda flying. The force caused her to crash onto a nearby china shop, the unfortunate shop keeper weeping over the lost of his merchandise.

"Is it...is it over?" Ragna was the first to ask as Saber went to walk towards him.

"...Nay." The blue knight grimaced as she watched the wreckage "I believe our opponent is much more resilient than we realized."

Sure enough, Lambda-11 rose from the debris slowly and very much alive. However, Saber was only half-correct; while the Prime Field Device was definitely alive, her slouched posture indicated that she won't be able to put up a fight for long.

"...This has been interesting." Kokonoe finally spoke again, having watched this battle with great interest "Looks like I'll have to make a few adjustments."

"Heh, making excuses now, are we?"

"Nah, I've got some good battle data. Data's always good." The scientist spoke non-nonchalantly, as if she was talking about the weather "Lambda, get back here. Now."

"Affirmative."

The gateway had reappeared and, as quickly as she came, Lambda-11 had disappeared.

"That was a good fat chunk of data, so I'll give you a tip; Don't fight Terumi."

"As if telling him such would change his utterly one-track mind." Rachel interjected with her usual noblewoman's sneer "You know as well as I that Ragna's stubbornness rivals that of a certain Mr. Hero's."

"Okay, can you stop that?!" Ragna whipped at her with a growl.

"Hush! You're inane prattling grates my delicate ears!" The twin-tailed vampire sneered at him "And if you must know, I do agree with Kokonoe: A fight with Terumi is not something you can win."

"And why the hell not?"

Saber could tell that this had become a serious discussion, so she saw it fit to remain silent for now. Kokonoe was about to get to the point when-

"Huh? What the hell?"

All present could hear the static from the other end. Another transmission, perhaps?

"Got it. What? Noel Vermillion?" Ragna did a double-take at the mention of that name, as did Rachel (though hers was less pronounced). Saber, though she knew the importance thanks to Rachel's explanation, still looked confused by all this.

"Roger. Get back to your mission." The static had ceased, and Kokonoe once more focused her attention on the three once more "Sorry, I have to cut our chat short for now. Bye."

"Hey wait-!" Ragna did not get the chance to ask any more, as the line had been cut.

* * *

"Alright, I better go check on Lambda while I'm at it." Kokonoe yawned as she stood up from her chair and stretched her body. She pondered about what she had witnessed just now; that girl in blue called Saber. That girl raised too many questions.

The biggest question was that brief glimpse of her weapon she saw when she released that wind attack. The golden blade, with it's inscribed runes and blue hilt, was not something that classified as an Armagus or even a Nox Nyctores.

Oh, she had gotten data alright. It's just that now it created more questions than answers.

"Just who are you, Saber?"

* * *

"What does she mean 'I can't take on Terumi'?" Ragna growled, turning his attention towards Rachel

"I do believe that is not a matter of importance right now." Said vampire groaned in annoyance.

"Lady Rachel is correct." Saber finally interjected, her stoic demeanor shown on her face "As of the moment, it would be best to secure Miss Vermillion first, lest she be in any danger."

"...Damn it, fine." Ragna growled, deciding to let the matter rest for now "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna forget about this, Rabbit!"

"Oh, I cannot imagine otherwise." Rachel giggled at her compatriot's fiery nature "Very well. I believe she should be on her way to the top of Kagutsuchi at this very moment. You might find her there."

"Alright, got it." Ragna nodded before turning to Saber "By the way, thanks for helping me out back there."

"It has been my pleasure." Saber nodded amicably in return "I look forward to resuming our duel in the near future."

Having nothing left to say, Ragna nodded at them before turning his back to leave, his destination already set.

"As for you, Saber," The vampire spoke again once the Grim Reaper was out of earshot "You are to intercept Miss Vermillion before she reaches that point. To keep out of Terumi's reach would prove to be fortuitous for our cause."

"At once." Saber nodded before she dematerialized Excalibur, which was stored within her person in a similar fashion to Avalon. With a polite nod, the King of Knights set forth in the opposite direction with a confident smile on her face.

"I wish you both fortune on your journeys." Rachel murmured to the wind as she watched Saber leave. As she was about to conjure a portal back to her moon-lit castle, she noticed something odd perched on the sign of the restaurant in Orient Town.

"What is this?" She murmured, squinting her eyes to get a good look. Upon closer inspection, she saw that the thing on the sign was a worm most phallic in shape. It had almost pale skin and razor sharp teeth lining it's jaws.

"I see...so you've decided to involve yourself, then." Rachel spent some time glaring at the vermin before zapping it to a crisp with a small bolt of lighting. With a sigh, she slowly vanished into thin air, the next words she uttered hanging in the air like an echo.

"I look forward to your performance...Old Magus of Worms."

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

_It's the Tiger Dojo!_

_Taiga: Hihi, boys and girls! Welcome to our first installment of the all new Tiger Dojo!_

_Illya: Wow! We're in a crossover now, aren't we. Instructor?!_

_Taiga: That's right, Student No.1! And today, we welcome our newest student, STUDENT NO.2!_

_*Enter Kokonoe clad in a P.E Uniform and bloomers*_

_Kokonoe: *sighs* Let's just get this over with..._

_Taiga: With this, we conclude our first edition of the All New Tiger Dojo!_

_Illya: Back to you, King of Beasts!_

* * *

_A/N: Whew! Ladies and Gentlemen, sorry I'm late! The move to America had been rather tiring, to say the least. Nevertheless, here I am with an all new chapter to Fate/Continuum Shift!_

_Also, from the next chapter and onwards, Taiga and her motley crew will take much of the space here from now on, leaving me to fill in some blanks every now and then!_

_Anyways, all I gotta say for now is don't forget to leave a review! You'll make a lot of the characters happy and convince them that this is not a waste of time if you do!_

_With that, I'm King of Beasts and see ya next time!_

_Next time on Fate/Continuum Shift: Within the Moonlight Castle (With two special guest appearances!)_


	3. Chapter 3: Within the Moonlight Castle

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

KingofBeasts Productions Presents:

_**Fate/Continuum Shift: A Fate/Stay NightxBlazblue Crossover**_

**Chapter 3: Within the Moonlight Castle**

"Welcome back, Mistress. How was your trip?"

Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, ever the loyal butler, knelt on one knee to acknowledge the arrival of Rachel Alucard, Lady of the Moonlight Castle, as she appeared in the foyer.

"It wasn't as droll as I imagined it to be." She smirked as she greeted her vassal "Our little experiment proved satisfactory; I have no doubt in my mind that Arturia Pendragon will, as they say, throw a monkey wrench into Terumi's plans."

"And what of Ragna the Bloodedge?" Valkenhayn asked as he followed Rachel when she began walking towards the gardens "How is his progress?"

"Whilst he is still no match for the serpent, he has shown considerable growth in both mind and body." The twin-tailed blonde explained with a heavy sigh "I only wish he could mature further; the day when we need his full strength is coming sooner than he thinks."

"Indeed. My best wishes to the both of them." The wizened butler nodded with a sagely smile "Ah yes, I wish to announce the presence of Lord Schweinorg as he waits for you in the Rose Gardens."

"Ah, so he has arrived." The vampiress' lips curled into a small smirk "That is god. I wish to speak with the 'Kaleidoscope' on matters of grave importance."

She began to hasten her pace when Valkenhayn spoke once more "I must also mention that Lord Schweinorg had brought a guest. Lady Brunestud, if I recall."

"...Oh dear."

* * *

"Hiiiii Rachel~!"

_"How the scion of Tohno bares with her, I do not know."_ Rachel sighed deeply to calm herself as she walked. She was greeted by Arcueid Brunestud, the whimsical True Ancestor and Mistress of Castle Brunestud, and Kishua Zelterech Schweinorg, Number 4 of the Twenty Seven Dead Apostles, Master of the Second Magic and, incidentally, a man who had been there when the Holy Grail Wars were first conceptualized, as they were seated in the table that stood among the field of roses.

"Ah, Little Rachel Alucard." The old man, his well built chest rumbling as he chuckled, nodded his graying head as a sign of greeting "How long has it been seen we've last seen each other?"

"A few hundred centuries, but that is neither here or there." The host of this little gather did a curtsy before taking her seat among her ilk "How fares the Watch Tower?"

"It is still rife with politics and power plays, if that's what you're asking." Zelterech chuckled heartily "I find it best to let the petty magi to quarrel among themselves and go on vacations like these."

"And that's why he let me go with him!" Arcuied added with a grin, clad in her usual white blouse and purple long skirt "I always wanted to see what this place looked like!"

"So sorry to hear that." Rachel nodded at the black clad Dead Apostle before turning to the other vampire present "And what of you, Lady Brunestud?"

"Just came from helping Shiki and that Sion girl fight that Night of Wallachia guy." The other blonde chimed in with a smile "Misaki Town should be returning to normal now that all the TATAMI is gone."

"Ah, you mean Miss Eltnam." Rachel nodded. She had heard of the alchemist-turned Dead Apostle; she really wanted to meet that bright mind in person "At any rate, it is good that things are under control on your end. Alas, we must forego the small talk. There is a matter I wish to discuss with you, Lord Schweinorg and Lady Brunestud."

"Of course, of course." The Master of the Third Magic nodded with a grin "I will listen to whatever you have to say, Lady Alucard. God knows you're more interesting to talk to than the rest of the rabble at the Association!"

"Too true!" chimed in Arcueid with a giggle.

"Very well." Rachel let out a small smile of her own before turning to Valkenhayn "Kindly prepare an extra large pot of tea. We shall be having a lengthy discussion."

"It will be done, milady."

* * *

"So after all these years..."

"Indeed." Rachel nodded after having explained all the details to the other two vampires present "It seems that bringing the King of Knights to my time has created more changes than I had realized."

"So this Zouken guy..." Arcueid nodded after mustering all her willpower to listen to Rachel's convoluted explanation "He sounds like bad news."

"'Bad news' does not begin to describe Old Man Matou, little Arcueid." Zelteretch clarified "I was there when he, Nagato Tohsaka and the Einzberns began the Holy Grail Ritual. It is a wonder how he fell as far as he did; he used to be such a nice lad, if not a little boring."

"Though I wonder," The old man mused before turning to Rachel "How has Takamagahara taken this new entity in the system?"

"Takamagawhatnow?" Arcueid gave her surrogate grandfather a puzzled expression.

"The system has, to my surprise, not reacted violently to Saber's presence." Rachel wrapped her dainty index finger around the hook of her teacup before lifting it up to her lips and sipping it softly "I would not be surprised if my fellow Observers tried to eject this foreign entity, but for some reason they do not."

"Perhaps in bringing our little king, you have created not just one new possibility, but hundreds?"

"...Yes, that is a logical explanation." Rachel nodded in agreement after a few moments of carefully considering the old man's words and putting down her tea afterwards. "By introducing a new variable into the equation, we create several thousand probabilities. Each of them, while having the most minute similarities, are more different than the last. That is also true for Saber; her existence in this timeline creates a plethora of possibilities that can be added into the Continuum Shift."

"Therefore gaining the Tacomakothingy's interest?" Arcueid added with a hopeful grin.

"...You are actually correct." Rachel said with a puzzled expression. She had often forgotten that underneath the White Princess' ditzy exterior was a perceptive strategist.

"Be that as it may." Zelteretch interjected after finishing his cup of tea "What do you intend to do now, Rachel? With Zouken Matou joining this play, you now fight a war on two fronts. Who's to say they won't join forces?"

"Yes, that is indeed a troublesome conundrum." Rachel furrowed her brow in thought "Not to mention that both incarnations of 'Mr. Hero' would not take her presence all too well."

"You can leave the younger one to me."

All four beings turned to the sound of slow, heavy footsteps. From the corridor emerged a tall man clad in black skin-tight body armor worn under a red overcoat with black pants and steel capped boots at the bottom. Other than the tanned skin and the whitened hair, the most striking feature about this figure was his eyes; what used to be a vibrant chocolate brown was now a dull, clouded gray.

"Ah, so my fellow conspirator has finally arrived." Rachel gave the new figure a teasing grin "I suppose the will of Mother Earth itself has finally deemed it fit to intervene, Counter Guardian?"

"Please, just call me Archer." The man's deep baritone was made evident by his chuckle "And yes, Alaya has finally decided to put its foot down on Yuuki Terumi's schemes."

"A Counter Guardian, here in the flesh!" The Kaleidoscope guffawed as he turned his attention to the new arrival while Arcueid gazed at him in awe "I have met a few in my time, but not one as storied as you are, Mister Archer."

"I'm flattered, Kaleidoscope. It's not everyday you get a compliment from the one who was there when the Grail Wars were made." The Counter Guardian nodded before turning his attention back to Rachel "Back to the matter at hand: Seeing as you are already occupied with Ragna and Saber, I'll take Kisaragi off your hands. The whelp has much to learn if before he becomes his future self."

"How generous of you, 'Ally of Justice'." Rachel smirked as she watched the man wince at his old moniker "Are you sure you're aiding me altruistically, or perhaps a lingering sentiment towards the Once and Future King remains?"

"That was another lifetime ago." Archer answered stoically "Even then, I am not the same one she fell in love with."

"Ah, it truly is a pity, then." Rachel giggled at the implication she had thought up "But what of Hakumen himself? I doubt even you can convince him to leave her be."

"It's a risk I'll have to take." The Counter Guardian answered her while crossing his chiseled arms over his broad chest "If not, then it'll be a real test for Saber as well as for that guy. Not many can take on King Arthur in her prime."

"Then that settles it, then!" Arcueid got up from her seat, raising her arms to stretch her body "In the mean time, can I go play with Mr. Bloodedge? It'll be a good exercise for him and I could use a workout too. It's a win-win for everybody!"

"...Very well." Rachel sighed heavily; while the True Ancestor was a dependable ally, she could get carried away at times. As such, she feared for Ragna's safety at her hands.

"If that is the case, then I should be on my way." The Wizard Marshall stood up as well, giving a nod to Archer before making his way out.

"Oh? And just where are you off to, Kaleidoscope?" Rachel mused with a smile.

"Why, I'm off to observe a descendant of one of my apprentices of course!" The old man chuckled before melding with the shadows, all but vanishing into thin air "If she shows the promise of her progenitors, then I may be able to entrust her with a certain...something."

* * *

"Atchoo!"

A girl with long, jet-black hair that flowed past her shoulders blew her nose daintily on a handkerchief as she was walking through Kagutsuchi's Orient Town. She wore a red overcoat over a white blouse and black knee high skirt. Her shapely legs were covered in black stockings while her feet were adorned with dress shoes and on her right hand was a golden cane, upon it's head perched a bright red ruby. Her eyes were a dull green and her features exuded a certain grace and poise.

If anything, she was the spitting image of her ancestor, Rin Tohsaka.

"I swear, there must be something in the air today." The young girl known as Meilin Tohsaka said after a few sniffles. She sighed as she took a good look around the place and noticed how it differed from the time of her ancestors'; To her knowledge, she was the only known Magus who still practices Thaumaturgy, a dying art in a world dominated by Ars Magus. The Jewel Magecraft of the Tohsaka was passed down from generation to generation, finding it's way to be preserved even until today in an age that it was not considered practical.

Jewel Magecraft was also an expensive type of Thaumaturgy. As such, Meilin had to use much of her vigilante earnings to pay for the gemstones she had to charge with copious amounts of prana, an act that left her exhausted on a regular basis.

Despite all it's drawbacks, Meilin was proud to be a Magus and a scion of her clan.

"Now, if I were Ragna the Bloodedge, where would I go...?" Meilin pondered aloud as she wandered the streets. Like many a vigilante, she too found the Grim Reaper's bounty all too alluring. She could only imagine how many jewels she can buy with that.

She arrived a few days after the years end, barely missing the first sighting of the SS Class Criminal. She felt dismayed at first, but felt that she should at least look around for any clues. Who knows, he might still be in Kagutsuchi.

"At least, I hope so." Meilin let out a dismayed sigh, having scoured the lower levels for hours. It was already sunset, the orange rays bathing Orient Town in it's warm glow.

"Ugh, this is a waste of time." She threw her hands up in defeat as she stood in one of the alleyways "I'll just go home and-"

"Master Carl! Please remain calm!"

Meilin turned her head to where that boisterous noise came from and ran towards it. Once she got to the source, the clinic of the well-loved doctor Litchi Faye-Ling, she saw three figures; the source of the voice was a burly, scruffy man with a well-built body and a giant nail on his back. One of them was a child with a purple top hat, a white polo streaked with purple around the cuff and chest area while a deep purple cape covers his shoulders up to his waist. With him was what can only be described as a purple automaton attacking a young green-eyed blonde of short stature and wearing an NOL uniform.

Yes, that was quite a mouthful. Now moving on to the story...

"So...she's our enemy, sis?" The young boy, who Meilin knew to be Carl Clover, turned to the blonde girl with a death glare "Well, that seems settled. I regret to ask this of you, Miss Noel, but I'm going to have to ask you to die."

"Carl, wait!" The blonde girl, now wielding what could be described as a handgun in each hand, could only stand as the mechanical puppet swung it's bludgeon of an arm to strike her.

_"Neun, Acht, Sieben!"_

Before the giant puppet can strike, several shards of ice crashed against it. It stood still for a few seconds before breaking out of it with sheer force.

"Who-!"

"Sorry if I seem like a meddler." The Last of the Tohsaka Magi took slow steps toward the action with a cool smirk "But I don't think little children should whine like that at all."

"...It looks like I'll have to kill you first." The young Clover said as he directed a cold gaze towards Meilin. Her response?

"Come at me, then." Meilin Tohsaka smirked as she held her Mystic Code, the jeweled rod that belonged to her ancestor Tokiomi, aloft and ready to do battle "Don't cry when I beat you, though!"

**End Chapter 3**

* * *

**It's the Tiger Dojo!**

Taiga: Hi everyone! Welcome to the second episode!

Kokonoe: *unenthusiastic cheering* Hooray.

Ilya: You can do better than that, my kohai! We have to make the most of this spot after all!

Kokonoe: *groans* If we want to make the most of it, then shouldn't we get to the topic proper?

Taiga: Ah, yes of course! Today, we'll be talking about Saber's current state!

Ilya: That actually confuses me. Is she still a Heroic Spirit or not? And didn't she die in the end of the Fate Route?

Taiga: *remains silent due to thinking hard about it* ...I dunno why either.

Kokonoe: Quite a mystery, now that you mention it.

?: I believe I can answer that!

*All three turn to see the real OG, Rin Tohsaka, enter the dojo*

Ilya: Agh! Senpai!

Rin: Yes it's me. I gotta say, I like my descendant's moxie, challenging a Nox Nyctores wielder like that. Not very smart, but very gutsy. Like a certain red-head idiot I know.

Kokonoe: Can you explain Saber's current state so that I can go back to my lab now?

Rin: Of course *snaps fingers and a diagram of Saber's time axis* You know that after every Grail War she's in, Saber's spirit returns to her point of death, right?

Ilya: Yeah. We talked about it in the Fate Route, remember?

Rin: Yes. Now...*scribbles a doodle of Avalon on one of the dots* Remember that at one point in time, Shirou give Saber Avalon. This creates a theory that Avalon returned with Saber after the 5th War.

Kokonoe: And after it returned to it's owner, the hax healing effects acted up as Rachel found her?

Rin: Precisely! K.O.B is going with that theory because, without it, this fic won't have a plot and cease to exist.

Taiga: And that's bad for us! Where would our adoring fans be without us?!

Kokonoe: *Presses a button and drops Tager on Taiga from her hyperspace arsenal*

Taiga: Ugwaaah!

Ilya: Instructor!

Kokonoe: And that concludes this edition of Tiger Dojo.

Rin: See you in the next one...I guess?

Tager:...Kokonoe, What am I doing here?

* * *

_A/N: Whew. That was a long edition of the Dojo. _

_Anyways, nothing much to say really. Just two things:_

_1. Saber's stage theme if she were a Blazblue character would be Crow's Claw's version of This Illusion (i.e FSN's original OP theme). Look it up on Youtube and feel the hype!_

_2. Leave a review. That is all. See ya next time!_

_Next time on Fate/Continuum Shift: Elegance and Grace!_


End file.
